Facets
]“Facets” are Trilliant Ring physical stores. Although the primary purpose of a Facet may be to sell Trilliant Ring goods and services, in reality they are as much resorts and embassies as they are stores. With a variety of locations throughout Acheron Rho, Facets serve as the primary point of contact with the Trilliant Ring for many of the corporation’s customers who are unable to travel to Trillia IX itself. In addition to serving as storefronts for Trilliant’s physical goods, Facets provide a variety of services to Trilliant’s customers. Most Facets also have a luxury hotel, medical facilities for the purposes of physical augmentation surgeries, and various customized services and amenities that are tailored to the Facet’s specific location. The size of individual Facets also varies according to location. The Trilliant Ring’s largest and most ambitious Facet to date has been constructed on Hiera, inside a hollowed-out mountain. The smallest Facets typically have the appearance of a small cluster of buildings, designed to both fit the local building style and exude grandeur, and they tend to incorporate an ornate garden-like surrounding (open to the air whenever possible, and under a biodome when necessary).__TOC__ Services Storefront Trilliant Ring products are available for purchase in Facets. However, because Trilliant’s products are rarely mass-produced, only a handful of items may be available for immediate purchase at any time. Trilliant Telos Counselors (personal shoppers) are available to assist customers in making detailed orders for customized, bespoke purchases. While each storefront is unique, Facets are generally ornate spaces which have a few Trilliant products on display, as well as luxurious and comfortable furniture upon which customers may recline while consulting with a Telos Counselor. Shaping Studio Each Facet has a medical facility staffed by at least one Shapesmith and a supporting medical team. Customers may schedule a variety of physical augmentation and customization procedures at a Facet’s Shaping Studio, and spend their recovery period in a luxury hotel suite designed specifically for this purpose. In very rare cases, Facet facilities may offer LET (life-extension therapy) treatments on-site. The Trilliant Ring negotiates with planetary governments on a case-by-case basis to determine whether LET treatments will be made available at a planet’s Facet. Shaping Studios also include an array of medical equipment in order to fully monitor and care for patients following augmentation surgeries, and to provide emergency medical care if there are no available alternatives. Pharmaceutical facilities are also on-site to compound and dispense drugs (both medicinal and recreational). Hotel Nearly every Facet has a hotel, though the size and number of suites vary according to the needs of the specific location. Facet hotels provide every possible indulgence to their guests, from spa treatments to gourmet dinners. Trillians typically stay at Facet hotels when they journey to other worlds, saying it is as close as they can get to being on Trillia while they are away from home. Jaegergems Nine of the Trilliant Ring’s Facet locations include formal Jaegerrings (Jaegergem arenas), where ambitious Gemma trainers may challenge residing gem duos with formidable teams. There are also more informal Jaegerrings in all Facet locations. In addition to the fierce competition that can be found at Jaegerrings, Gemma trainers may also discover and purchase Gemma who are unique to specific planets at individual Facets. This means that visiting every Facet is essential to anyone who wishes to collect all the available Gemmas. Shrines & Temples The Trilliant Ring has offered to the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox the option to design and place a shrine or temple in each Facet location. As with the Facets themselves, these places of worship are tailored to the customs and needs of the individual location, sometimes dedicated to a specific Virtue or Arhat, as is appropriate to the local culture. Grounds and Green Spaces Whenever possible, given the environment and available space of a location, Facets include large grounds, parks, or manicured gardens. The Trilliant Ring occasionally contracts with House Triangulum scientists for limited terraforming or biodome projects that will allow for green spaces on planets which are typically incapable of sustaining them. TrilliVision The Trilliant Ring’s internal media channel, Trillivision, is broadcast at all Facet locations and within Facet hotels. This allows traveling Trillians, as well as enthusiastic Trilliant customers, to stay up to date on Trilliant Ring news and trends while away from Trillia IX. Design & Construction The construction of a new Facet is an extremely complex and lengthy endeavor, entrusted only to the most experienced Trilliant Originators (architects). Each Facet is unique, meant to symbolize luxury and wealth for a specific people or location, and so Originators often spend many months or even years among the population of the planet where the Facet is to be built. Only after the Originator has sufficiently researched the culture do they begin to plan the appearance and layout of the new Facet. Because Facets are considered an important part of the Trilliant Ring’s diplomacy and outreach, resources and funding are generously directed to their construction, and their completion is prioritized over many other projects. Facet Locations Hiera Trilliendorff Spire Trilliendorff Spire is a Facet within Ven City on Hiera. The Spire has been designed to mimic the appearance of a grand library. Walls are lined with carved marble bookcases, with thousands of books carved into the stone as well. This location primarily focuses on jewelry, fine clothing and goods, electronics, and grav vehicle modifications. It also includes a hotel with rooms for Trilliant personnel who are visiting the city, as well as conference rooms for meetings with members of House Crux. As Trilliant’s primary legal counsel are residents of Hiera, the Trilliendorff Spire is a particularly important Facet for the corporation. Trilliant’s in-house counsel maintains an office and residence at this location in order to better coordinate with Cruxian litigators as needed. The Gavel's Block The Trilliant Ring recently added a second Facet on Hiera, this one located inside of a massive, hollowed-out mountain within the Hammerberg Mountain Range. Known as “The Gavel’s Block” because it is a place “where Justice rests,” this Facet is the largest Trilliant has constructed to date. The complex is closer to a private ski resort than a store, and features rentable cabins and chalets, as well as private residences. The Gavel’s Block is billed as a client retreat, and a place where high-ranking members of House Crux may hold private meetings with diplomats and other important visitors to Hiera, far from the prying surveillance of Ven City. ] Occasionally, high-profile defendants are also temporarily housed at the resort, giving them an opportunity to escape the outside world while awaiting trial. Because of this, there is a heavy focus on services for the wealthy defendants, including: Financial Services, Private Defense Lawyers (from House Crux), Hospitality Services, Trusts & Brokerages, and Publicists and PR for high-profile clients. The Trilliant Ring says defendants may “live in style while awaiting trial” at The Gavel’s Block. In addition to the usual suite of Facet services, The Gavel’s Block is Trilliant’s first location in the core worlds to offer on-site LET. House Crux negotiated this deal with Trilliant and the corporation was comfortable granting the House’s request because the location is carefully controlled by private security and the House Guard. The Gavel’s Block is uniquely designed to compliment House Crux’s style and culture. Golden gavels and scales are used as decorative features throughout the resort. An exclusive line of cold-weather Trilliant fashion, which can be tailored to suit the customer’s style and specifications, is available on-site. This Facet is also home to a new Jaegergem gym, and one of the few places to find the Crux-themed Gemma, Ursamo. Lodestone, Bio-Dome Event 1 East District House Pyxis has allowed the Trilliant Ring to construct and operate a Facet on the Lodestone. This Facet serves as an unofficial embassy, and features an elaborate garden and rare flora and fauna from across the sector. Seekers of House Pyxis have the opportunity to bring newly found or particularly rare flora here to have it be put on display. Orpheus Deep within Djebashi’s Inner City is The Labyrinth, the Trilliant Ring’s Facet on Orpheus. The Labyrinth’s design is reminiscent of an ancient castle, carved from the stone walls of one of Djebashi’s many underground chambers and wrapped in the root systems of several hearty trees trained by Trilliant Foreticulturists to grow in pleasing shapes. One of Trilliant’s oldest Facets, the Labyrinth has long been a symbol of Trilliant’s relationship with House Lyra, as both share an unyielding commitment to aesthetic and spectacle. The Labyrinth’s interior is a complex maze of galleries that can be rearranged as needed. High ceilings and narrow passageways encourage visitors to wander deeper into the Labyrinth, with the promise of new Trilliant wonders around each corner. Of course, just as many of the Labyrinth’s hallways lead to foreboding dead-ends as they do Trilliant displays, but this sense of uncertainty is essential to the Facet’s design. The galleries are rearranged frequently - sometimes while visitors are still inside - to encourage exploration and an overall sense of dread and intrigue. It is rumored that somewhere within the Labyrinth is a secret exit leading down into Djebashi's fifth tier, an idea which makes some Trillians who visit the Facet extremely nervous they may accidentally find themselves lost among the Lyran catacombs. For those rare few who successfully navigate the Labyrinth’s corridors to find the very center of the compound, they will be rewarded with the discovery of the Twilight Garden. This large open area has been populated with Orpheus’ local flora, particularly bioluminescent species of fungi and mosses. The Twilight Garden is meant to be a retreat and reward for visitors with enough perseverance to learn all of the Labyrinth’s many secrets. Tiber Located in the Eridania Valley is Trilliant’s Tiberian Facet known as the Chrysos Villa. The town of Chrysos Mill was chosen as a location for this Facet due to its focus on high fashion and other opulent offerings. The Villa comprises a large, open tract of land on the outskirts of Chrysos Mill, with sprawling gardens and fountains, and intersected by shallow waterways that have been designed to mimic the appearance of the canals in Tiber’s coastal cities. The artificial canals have also been infused with the same species of algae that produces a purple stain in Tiber’s oceans, with some light genetic modifications to ensure the algae will survive in shallower waters. ] Interspersed among the expansive gardens are several small stone buildings with tiled roofs. Both the stone and the clay used for the roof tiles are sourced from only the finest of local Tiberian quarries. Known as “The Cottages,” these small buildings are generally used as meeting spaces for Trilliant Ring and Eridanii officials. The Cottages are connected via long, arched walkways that are open to the air and allow for uninterrupted views of the gardens as visitors travel from one building to the next. The Villa’s gardens are expertly manicured by Trilliant Foreticulturists and feature a dazzling number of fountains and other statuary. The statutes are all custom creations, carved in the images of a variety of animal species native to Tiber. At the center of the gardens stands an enormous tree, the trunk of which has been hollowed out to provide space for Trilliant’s main product gallery in the Villa. The very walls and staircases of this gallery are carved from the wood of the tree itself, and a luxury “treehouse” has been constructed among the tree’s highest branches. This treehouse is the resort and hotel portion of the Facet, where guests can enjoy a night in comfort amongst the leaves, while overlooking a spectacular view of the Villa’s gardens. Custom jewelry and fashion are primary focuses of the Trilliant product galley at the Villa, but the most popular offerings by far are bespoke timepieces. Trilliant offers custom-designed wrist and pocket watches, each of which is manufactured to a client’s unique specifications. For those Eridanii looking for a more substantial timepiece, custom clocks are also available with options ranging from small desk clocks to ornate grandfather clocks. Category:The Trilliant Ring Category:Locations Category:Trilliant Ring Locations